Life of Mika
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Mikaela Corella, a psychicbending legend. Let us recount moments of her life from beginning to current. Happy birthday, Mika!


**Hello, everybody. Here to celebrate the 15th birthday of Mikaela Corella. Let us recount all the happy moments in her, well, OC character's life. Moments which we've never actually seen, and am showing them for the first time. Let's go.**

* * *

**_Life of Mika. A Psychicbending Legend From Beginning to End._**

**Age 0**

John and Dominique Corella had just gotten back from the hospital, and with them, the newest member of their family: Baby Mikaela Dominique Corella was comfily wrapped in a warm, blue blanket, sleeping quietly while her mother rocked her in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful…"

"Just like her mother." John smiled. "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"She's a baby," Dominique chuckled, "I doubt she'd be dreaming about-" But just then, she gasped when her little infant suddenly levitated upward slowly.

"What time were they supposed to…" Her husband was turned away looking at his watch, but when he looked back up, he gasped when he saw his daughter floating in midair.

Dominique quickly stood up and brought her daughter back down. "How did she…"

"You don't think…"

**Age 2**

_"It's as you suspected."_ Mewtwo told the parents outside their house. _"She is a psychicbender of considerable power. I can sense that her chi is very strong, but will need time to develop before it is put to greater use."_

"But what'll we do until then?" John asked.

_"Keep her powers hidden as much as you can. Most people in the world aren't ready to accept the power she bears. But it will not be possible to prevent her from leaking it out every now and then. Let her grow and use her powers as they come. And to keep her within the light, I will send someone over to watch her."_ And inside her room, Mika smiled brightly as she twirled blocks around in the air with her powers.

**Age 3**

Mika was happily moving a ball back-and-forth in the backyard using her powers. She sent it flying behind a bush, but looked curiously when the ball was thrown back. A little blue foxlike creature stuck its head out from the bushes. His red eyes widened after noticing Mika. "…Mommy, Daddy, look! It's a puppy!" She bounced excitedly.

Her parents came out and observed the peculiar creature, who walked out and began sniffing Mika. "Is this the one Mewtwo sent?" Dominique whispered.

"He said his name was Riolu. But I wonder…"

"Ha ha ha! He's tickling me, Mommy!" giggled Mika as Riolu tackled her to the ground.

"Well, he's certainly friendly, I'll give you that much." her father noted.

"Hm hm hm! Okay, you two! Smile!" And Dominique snapped a picture of the two as they rolled along the ground.

**Age 4**

"Mommy… am I a weirdo?" Mika asked.

"Hm? Why are you asking that, honey?"

"The kids at the park keep saying I'm a weirdo… and.. I keep seeing things no one else can see. I think I'm weird."

The mother chuckled, "Hm-hm, you're not weird, darling. You're just mad."

"Mad?"

"But let me tell you something: some of the best people are."

"Really?"

"Yes, and when we get home, I'd like to show you something."

After they got home, Dominique led her daughter upstairs to her room, where she got a book off Mika's nightstand and knelt down to show it to her. "You remember this, don't you?"

"It's my favorite book!" Mika exclaimed. "_Alice in Wonderland_!"

"That's right! Alice was a real person, you know."

"She was?"

"Yes! Her adventures were inspirational! Like you, she had a powerful imagination. So powerful, that what she imagined became real."

"So… Wonderland was real?"

"No one knows. It could've been real, or she just imagined it so well, that she _thought_ it was real. But the truth is… that's how a lot of things start. The Great Wall, your school, this house even, all started as someone's imagination. And your imagination is stronger than anyone's I've seen. You're a mad girl, Mika, and that madness will help you accomplish many things."

"You mean I can create a Wonderland?" Mika asked, excitement all over her face.

"You can create any land you want!" her mom smiled, ruffling her hair. "Alright, let's go downstairs. Your friends will be showing up for your birthday soon."

**Age 6**

Summer came once again, and as they did every year, the family went on a luxurious boat cruise. But faster than they realized, the boat was under attack by the dreaded leviathan known as the Kraken. The beast dragged John into the depths, and Mika's mother was killed before her eyes by the dreaded pirate that caused all of this. Mika fell into the sea and lost consciousness. But a psychic force lifted her from the depths and placed her in Mewtwo's arms. He touched her forehead as the girl still lay asleep.

_"Her mind is swimming in fear… but her parents' fate is sealed. It falls on me to continue to raise her, and help her master her powers. But until the Quest of Destiny calls… she must not leave the island. John... __Dominique__... watch as your daughter, rises to supreme greatness."_

**Age 7**

Mika stood upon the shore of Mewtwo's New Island and stared into the endless sea as waves brushed against the ledge. Mewtwo quietly floated and took land beside her. _"Do you still think about them?"_

"I keep wondering… if they somehow survived… and're looking for me."

_"Mika… I know you are saddened, but you must let these feelings go. Negative emotions slowly draw a psychicbender to the Dark Side, and it interferes with their development. And as much as I would love to release you to the outside world, people will fear you if your powers are undeveloped. But they also fear the most highly-trained psychicbender. In the end… there is no way to win."_

"Do you ever think about _your_ creator?"

_"No… my creator was an evil man. He sought to control powers beyond his understanding in his own selfish intentions. Remember, Mika… the more powerful a being is, the closer they are to the Dark Side. But you should have no fear. Behind what few clouds clutter your mind shines a sparkling sun. And one day, your light may clear the darkness of other hearts."_

**Age 9**

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmm!" Mika sat cross-legged on a rock and shut her eyes tight, trying desperately to channel energy.

_"I can't tell if you are trying to shrink yourself or need to use the bathroom, but if not, you won't get any smaller with a swelled head."_

"Well, I'm SORRY if I'm unable to become the size of an ant in just POOF, the blink of an eye!" she said stressfully.

Mewtwo shook his head. _"Let's try a different approach. Close your eyes."_

"Uuuugh." She did so.

_"Now… imagine you are Alice. Wandering through the forest, totally confused as to where you are."_

"Mmmmmm." Mika smiled with peace. She imagined this perfectly in her head.

_"You come upon a mushroom. It looks tasty. You pick a side out and decide to have a bite. It's tasty… you're savoring the flavor… then before you know it, everything grows around you. The grass becomes as tall as trees, and you are no bigger than a-"_ But his student mysteriously vanished from her perch. He looked down and saw Mika talking to imaginary friends, the size of a teeny-tiny beetle.

_"Why Absalom, could you please direct me to the garden, I am very late for tea."_

**Age 12**

Eventually, Mika left New Island with the many new friends that came to visit. They took her on the marvelous Quest for the Eight Firstborn, where their journeys led to Planet Secco. They met a charming boy named Rainier, who took an interest in Mika. If you want more detail, read the actual story.

"Are-Are you…Are you a Jedi?"

"Well… we're more Padawans." Mika replied.

"It's just that… I thought all the psychicbenders in Galaxia were dead."

"Well, we're not exactly from Galaxia." Mika replied. "We're from Earth… very far away. But we are psychicbenders."

"Wow… I never met a psychicbender before!" he smiled with interest. "I'd sure love to come with you, if I wasn't stuck with this geezer."

"It'd be great to have you in our team! You can see all our bending abilities and everything!"

"I'm really looking forward to it." Rainier said with a wink, making Mika blush.

"…Um… was this how the actual scene went?" Morgan asked.

"We're just marking the main parts, don't worry about it, Morgan." Mika told her.

"Well, more stardom than I actually got in the Nextgen Series."

"You'll appear later, relax."

**Age 14**

Cleveland Park: the tiny yellow alien known as Kweeb was sitting on a table while reading a magazine that was his size. In the bushes, Mika and Lehcar EiznekCm grinned mischievously as they crept up to the unsuspecting Kateenian. "Hey, Kweeb!"

"AAAAH!" He jumped when Mika and Lehcar popped up outta nowhere. "Mika, Lehcar! What's up?"

Wicked, evil grins were on their face. "You know, Kweeb, when I first saw you, I thought you looked like a banana." Mika said.

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah, me too." Lehcar grinned. "A very tasty one, too."

"Uhhhh… y-you don't say."

"Mind if I get a taste?" Mika asked.

"Umm, I'd rather if you didn't."

Mika casually picked him up between her fingers. "I could just gobble you up, right here, right now." She smacked her lips.

"Nnnn, uu-uuhh, uhhhhh." He began to sweat with fear.

"Ooooh, he's getting sweaty! That's when they're extra spicy!" Lehcar perked.

"Well, no use waiting!" With that, Mika opened her mouth wide and slowly loomed Kweeb closer.

"N-No! Don't eat me! I-I thought we were friends!"

"We are, but my curiosity is already peeked, so unless you provide me with ANOTHER Kateenian, my taste buds will not be satisfiiiieeed!" She loomed him closer.

"Actually, it just so happens I captured a Kateenian during a trip to Secco!" Lehcar said as she held up another Kateenian.

"Oooooh, give it!" Lehcar tossed the alien to Mika. The psychic girl drenched the helpless creature in pepper and hotsauce before dangling it above her open mouth.

"W-WAIT! ! You can't eat my people!" Kweeb pleaded.

"Sorry Kweeb, but I wanna know what you guys taste like! Dooooown the HATCH!"

"NOOOO!" And to Kweeb's horror, his fellow Kateenian went plummeting down Mika's throat. Tears welled in his eyes, and he fumed with rage as Mika swallowed with a casual smile. "You MONSTER! WHAT KIND OF DECENT HUMAN WOULD-"

"PFFFFAAAAA HA HA HAAAA!" Both girls began to laugh.

"What? !"

"You FELL for it!" Lehcar laughed, pulling out a bag labeled 'Kateenian Gummies'.

"That was the newest brand of Gummi foodstuffs, Kateenian Gummies!" Mika smacked her lips. "Spicy jalapeno flavah!"

"Oh… well, that's STILL pretty offensive!" Kweeb said hatefully.

"Ahhhh quit complainin', Banana Boy!" Mika cooed.

**Age 16**

Mika returned to New Island and continued training with each of her masters she met over the Firstborn journey, like Yarael Poof, Lucario, and Mewtwo himself. She divided herself in three as Lucario kept trying to punch them, but her eyes were closed as she swiftly dodged around. _"She has improved considerably since she left my side 4 years ago."_

"Yes, very much. She reminds me of me in my days of youth." Yarael replied. "Her mastery with illusions, and her Aura Sense."

_"And even as her power grew, her bond with the Light Side remained strong. It seems her experience with the outside world helped to strengthen that. Remaining on my island would've taught her nothing."_

"Yes. Anyhow, I must be going now." Yarael put on a paper hat and mustache. "Gotta open the hotdog stand downtown." He ran off.

**Age 19**

Finally came Mika's big day: the day of her wedding. She was in the dressing room while Rachel McKenzie helped to fix her dress on her. "Boy, Mika. Feels a little early to be getting married, isn't it?"

"Ehh, the time just seemed right. I dunno, Psychic Sense maybe? Just wait Rachel, before you know it, you're gonna wanna have kids, too."

"Ha ha ha! Well, the best time is when you're young, I guess! Then you probably bond with them more."

"Yah… well, it's time to go."

"You ready?"

"More than ever. Especially since we discussed _I_ will be head of the family."

"Ava and Fanny really get to people, huh?"

"And how." And with that, Mika walked down the aisle so her union with Rainier could commence.

**Age 20**

"You will give me the best night I ever had." Mika said to Rainier as they lay in bed, the psychic Filipino attempting to brainwash him with mind-tricks.

"I will give you the best night you ever had."

"You will give it your all, and don't stop until I tell you."

"I will give it my all, and not stop until you tell me."

"You will-"

**_The rest of this scene is too graphic to display on FanFiction. Go to deviantART for an uncut version._**

**Age 21**

Rainier and Mikaela Chariton returned from the hospital, and with them, the newest member of their family: their currently unnamed baby, with Mika's dark brown hair and brown eyes, cried as Mika rocked her in her arms, the child wrapped warmly in a blue blanket. "Hehehe! Isn't she beautiful?" Mika laughed.

"Yeah, when you get past the banshee screams."

"Rainieeeer!"

"Well, she could use a breather!"

Mika held her pinky to the baby, who began to suck on it. "Looks like I already established a bond!"

"Heh, girls. What should we name her?"

"Hmmmm." Mika pulled her finger away, and the baby began crying again. "I'm thinking… Sunni!"

"Sunni? From here, she looks a little… Rainy."

"And look how _you_ turned out." She smirked. "It'll give her good luck! So whenever things are going bad, she just has to remember her name, and remember the sun shines on everyone!"

"I… never heard that analogy before."

"Ehh, it's still a divine name, anyway." Sunni kept crying, but Mika let her suck on her finger again. "Mmmm… to be young and so innocent."

"Just like her mom."

"…_Let's have another one."_ Mika smirked wickedly, while Rainier looked worried.

**Age 26**

Sunni was 5 years old, while her younger sister, Darcy was 4. The girls were using their psychic to move blocks around in the air, but theirs clashed too much with the other's, and they ended up collapsing. "Darcyyyyy! I told you to go play over theeeere! Moooom!" Sunni whined as her mother walked in. "Why'd you have to give DARCY powers, too?"

"Hm hm, I didn't give her powers, Silly Sunni! My chi passed into her body when she was in my belly on its own!"

"Whuuuuuhh? ?"

"Sunni, just play with her. I mean, in the future she may be all you have, so it's best to get along now."

"Nuh-uh! I'll always have you TOO, Mom, so why do I gotta play with her!"

"Because grown-ups have meetings to go to, so you are stuck with her, Sunshine!" She wagged her finger. "Now go on! Play nice!" And while Mika walked off, Sunni begrudgingly went beside her sister.

"Let's wead _Sweeping Beauty_, Sunni!" The younger said excitedly. Sunni rolled her eyes and sat beside her to read it.

**Age 30**

It was Sunni and Darcy's first day of CND training. Mika and Rainier waited with them at the landing point for the transport ship. "I don't see what the point is, anyway!" Sunni complained. "We're joining the KND when we're 10 years old, so we'll only have 3 years to be operatives!"

"Actually, Filipino kids are considered kids until they're 19, so Philippine operatives aren't decommissioned until then!" Mika grinned.

"Who decided that?"

"I dunno, but it's why they let ME in even though I was 13. Ordinarily you can't stay in there longer unless you're a special case. Like, insanely strong or something."

"So staying in longer doesn't really mean we're special." Sunni said grumpily.

"Sunni, _everyone_ is special in their own way." Mika smiled, patting her head. "And maybe you'll finally make some friends there, too! Now the ship's almost here, get ready to get on. I have training of my own to do." She began to leave.

"What training are YOU doing? ? It's not like you're not the most powerful psychicbender in the world!"

"Weeeeell I'm not." Mika winked. "But THAT'S all about to change…" And she left.

**New Island; a few hours later**

Mika and Mewtwo stood face-to-face within the stadium of his castle. Watching eagerly from the audience were Rainier Chariton, Rainier Narboneta (don't get them confused), Lucario, Yarael, Flordeluna, Sector R, and all her other friends from the Philippines. "Boy, I can't believe she's about to fight him." Rainier said.

"It feels like just yesterday she was training under Mewtwo." Matthew replied.

"She still is," Lucario informed, "until she passes this test. Then their relationship of master and apprentice will be gone."

"How come YOU two don't fight her?" Rainier asked.

"Eyeh! Are you crazy? ! She'd tear me to shreds!" Yarael cowered.

"I… would rather not get on her bad side either." Lucario mentioned.

"Some masters you are." Matt smirked.

"Quiet down!" yelled Flordeluna. "It's starting!"

"Mew…" said Mew with a curious face as always.

Down below, Mewtwo was already speaking. _"I began training you when you were 6… and now, 24 years later, the true nature of your Psychokinetic Chi is about to be unveiled. In this final test, I will see if you are ready to surpass me. Are you ready to undertake this challenge, your greatest battle as a psychicbender?"_

"Ready!" declared Mika with confidence.

_"Then let the Battle of the Strongest commence!"_ (Play the "Fight Theme Song" from _Naruto: Shippuden_.)

_Boss fight: Mewtwo_

The artificial deity alit with blue energy and lunged at Mika, who flew away surrounded in pink energy as she tossed a round of Psycho Spheres. Mewtwo dodged the spheres and flew at her, but Mika protected herself in a pink bubble to bounce him back. Mewtwo conjured a circle of Psycho Spheres around him to launch them at Mika, but she merely teleported, and before he knew it, Mewtwo was forced to the ground by a pink Psycho Sphere from above. He got up as Mika landed on the ground with a casual smile. Mewtwo flew to her and dodged her blast attack as he flipped and whacked her away with his tail.

Mika recovered and jumped back when Mewtwo began throwing punches alit with psychic energy. She flipped behind the clone and slammed the ground with a Psychic Shockwave, pushing him slightly before he turned to throw another sphere. Mika dodged and flew to the sky, just brushing over her audience as Mewtwo followed. "Whoa! Is it even safe to be up here? ?" Rainier questioned.

"That's why admission was cheap." Lucario replied.

Mika tossed spheres back as Mewtwo followed and dodged. She warped behind him to charge, but he blocked with a barrier as Mika bounced back to throw a series of mini spheres. Mewtwo kept his barrier and blocked every one, but Mika smirked as she saw it was slowly cracking. She saw this trick from playing _Smash Bros. Melee_, and apparently it was true.

In a few more seconds, Mewtwo's barrier shattered like glass, and he plummeted to the stadium very dizzily. Mika landed to watch Mewtwo stand and wobble around, and she took this moment to run up and KICK him upside the chin, knocking him away. Mewtwo glared after getting up, rubbing his chin before running at Mika and throwing a punch. However, it turned out to be an illusion, and Mewtwo turned to find Mika behind him. He threw a Psycho Sphere, but it was another fake, and when Mika landed beside him, he swung his arm, but fell for her trick again.

"She's grasped the Psychic Illusion well." Yarael observed. "To think she never needed a mustache." He was saddened as his mustache drooped.

Mewtwo was aimlessly punching and kicking Mika clones, until the real Mika shot down and smashed him under her foot. Mewtwo got up again to find the woman smirking witfully. _"Very good. But can you see past your own trick?"_ Mewtwo flew above and conjured a swarm of clones that charged at Mika all at once. The woman smiled calmly and closed her eyes, letting her Aura Senses take over. There were a bunch of faint bodies of aura, each shaping Mewtwo. She dodged them all as she whipped out her lightsaber, slicing them all as she tried to find the real one. One of them had a strong, brimming sense of aura, and she smirked and flew at that one while swinging her saber.

"Be they clones or real… the power of Aura is never wrong." Lucario said.

Mewtwo created a barrier and blocked the saber's strikes, then looked around when Mika teleported. She didn't appear anywhere, making Mewtwo slightly worried, but he finally noticed her shrunken between his two necks. _"Boy, these things look even weirder up close."_

_"Grrrr!"_ Mewtwo spun around to try and shake her out, but Mika flew in front of his eyes to slice them with lightsabers. He whacked the minimized woman to the ground with his tail, but Mika quickly reverted to normal and made a pink bubble to break her fall and bounce away. She dodged as Mewtwo tossed more spheres, but she warped before him and BRUSHED her hand past his face, dizzying him with a Stun. With that, she flew behind and forced him to the ground with a Psycho Sphere.

Mika landed again and caught her breath, waiting for the cloud of dust to vanish and confirm her victory. Her victory was denied, as Mewtwo mustered enough strength to stand again, although his body looked bruised. _"You've become stronger indeed. It's time I take drastic measures."_ With that, he used psychic to bring over a white sphere with a purple and blue wavy object inside.

"Hey… is that-? !"

_"Mega Stone: Mewtwonite X. One of many varieties of stone that channel strong amounts of Elemental Chi. This one, in particular, will increase my abilities tenfold!"_ He pressed his fingers to the stone and began to absorb its energy.

"But you told me these things were unsafe! And generally illegal!"

_"A Jedi… must always be PREPARED!"_ The stone shattered as Mewtwo flowed with stronger chi. Purple shoulder-blades, the color of his tail, appeared, and his skinny arms and legs grew muscles. Mewtwo launched at Mika and sent her all the way across the stadium, smashing her through the wall. She looked up and frantically dodged when the Mewtwo X lunged at her with whipping speed, beginning to fly through the castle's interior to get away from him. The outflow of Mewtwo's energy knocked several items down and cracked the floors and walls. Mika soon flew out a window and went far beyond the island's shore as she and Mewtwo continued their fight over the sea.

Mika flew into the ocean and protected herself in a pink bubble as Mewtwo followed. They began to bonk each other until Mewtwo overpowered Mika's bubble and broke it, forcing her to hold her breath. She closed her eyes as the gentle ocean current brushed past her form, and the sun shone on her from above the waves. At that moment, she pictured herself minimized and relaxing in a steaming cup of tea at the Mad Hatter's garden. When Mewtwo readied to charge at her, he suddenly felt himself caught within a cyclone created by Mika's psychic. The cyclone shot miles into the sky and brought Mewtwo with it, and he looked down as Mika flew up at him again.

Mewtwo tossed a Psycho Sphere, which Mika avoided by teleporting, encasing herself in a barrier while Mewtwo did the same. The two bubbles pushed each other with equal force, and from the stands below, her audience saw the blue and pink bubbles slamming furiously at each other. "Even with that stone, they STILL seem equally matched." Matthew said.

"Not yet." replied Lucario. "Mewtwo refuses to give up his position that easy."

After a few more shoves, Mika flew straight down to the island, letting Mewtwo chase. She stopped inches above the stadium ground before zipping across, then flying right back to the air as Mewtwo still mimicked. When they faced each other, Mewtwo warped and shoved her from the side, knocking Mika into one of his towers' windmills. She rode the windmill's blade like a Ferris wheel, feeling like Mew as she went around and around. She pictured herself playing croquet in the Queen of Hearts' garden, and she woke up to pull the blade off with psychic and start swinging it at Mewtwo.

The evolved Pokémon evaded the giant blade and threw a sphere at Mika, but she turned out to be a fake as the real one BATTED Mewtwo away with the windmill blade and sent him plummeting to the ground. She ditched the blade and flew down for a landing, smirking at the clone as he recovered again. She wasn't done, as she whipped out her saber and sliced a Japanese symbol on the ground, which translated 'Imagine'. She pressed her hand to that symbol and released a surge of energy, and in a flash, the purple-furred beast known as Eduardo appeared in a puff and charged at Mewtwo, ramming him with his horns and sending him across the field.

Mewtwo weakly recovered, but felt himself instantly pinned down by Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco. "We dunno why we're fighting you, but, we're sorry." Wilt said.

_"Have you been mastering the Creative Summoning behind my back? !"_ Mewtwo glared. _"Risking the lives of children's creations to fight your battles. That's…"_

"A Jedi must always be prepared." Mika smirked.

_"Hmmm. I have taught you too well. That is why, I had THIS specially prepared."_ Mewtwo blew the Imaginary Friends away, then grabbed Coco to force an egg out of her behind. "Coco."

Mewtwo opened the egg to collect another white sphere with a swirly object that was many shades of pink inside. He pressed his fingers to it as another tremendous flow of energy began to flow inside him. _"Know this… I refuse to be beaten by you. Do you understand… Mikaela CHARITON? !"_ Mewtwo kept his muscles, but his tail sunk into his body as his stomach became totally white. The tail now emerged from the back of his head, and his ears grew and curved toward the front as a white ring connected them both, going over the head. Just as well, his back neck was gone, and he hovered to the air as Mewtwo XY.

"He absorbed the powers of both Mewtwonite X AND Y? !" exclaimed Lucario. "This is hardly a fair test anymore!"

_"Now show me, what TRUE strength you have acquired!"_ (Play the "Fight Theme Song 2" from _Naruto: Shippuden_.) Mewtwo flew at Mika with more power than ever, shoving her into the wall with great force. He came at her again, but she teleported to the summoning symbol and used psychic to rip it out of the ground, flying to the heavens as Mewtwo chased. She quickly pressed the symbol to summon more Imaginary Friends to fall on him, but Mewtwo dodged them all and warped above, kicking Mika back to the stadium.

_She pictured herself drinking the mysterious beverage and shrinking to 3 inches tall._

She minimized herself before Mewtwo punched at her, flying at his eyes to strike with her saber, but that barely hurt him as Mewtwo swatted her like a fly.

_She saw herself speaking to the giant talking flowers in the Lotus Forest._

She reverted to normal and conjured a group of clones to shoot Psycho Spheres at the mutant, but Mewtwo dodged and whipped his tail around to defeat each one, also knocking the real one down.

_She saw herself eating the mushroom and growing 50 feet tall._

She took to the sky again but stopped quickly, so when Mewtwo came at her, she smacked by his face to attempt a Psycho Stun. It was fruitless as Mewtwo dodged aside and kicked her away. With her back to him, Mewtwo conjured a powerful psychic laser and pierced straight at her back. Mika became unable to move, feeling incredible pain surge as Mewtwo mixed this with Force Lightning. _"How unfortunate… that you never mastered the Dark Side of the Force. The only psychicbender, who stayed as far from that side as possible. It's admirable… but in the end, that will be your downfall!"_

Mika wanted to counter back, but the powerful beam prevented her from doing so. He friends below gaped with worry, wishing there was a way to help her. This seemed far more than just a final exam, and if nothing was done, Mika would be no more.

_But all of a sudden, the pain stopped, and Mika was surrounded with light. In the brightness stood none other than Alice of Wonderland. She bore a vibrant smile as she reached a hand out. "No doubt, you've definitely become madder than I to attempt this. But as your mother always said, some of the best people are. Just let your mind be free… and fall into the splendor and joy that is Wonderland." And before she knew it, Mika was falling down an endless Rabbit Hole. Strolling through the Lotus Forest, having a party at the Tea Garden, besting the Queen of Hearts… Mika let herself sink into the madness of Wonderland._

Before Mewtwo's eyes, Mika's body vanished entirely, and the audience below were stricken with horror. But Mewtwo's eyes widened when his laser began to form a glob of energy on the spot where she puffed, and to everyone's utter amazement, Mika reformed as a bright being of pink energy. Her eyes and mouth were white on her silhouette as she turned and smirked evilly at Mewtwo.

_"After endless daydreams within a peaceful world… and bonding with her element… Mika's mind and soul have become one with her Psychic Chi."_

Mika absorbed the last of Mewtwo's laser and was ready to send it back.

_"Pakku, Bumi, Piandao… were all bested by their students, the same way."_ A tear fell from Mewtwo's eye. _"My time… is over."_

Mika threw the laser back at full force, sending Mewtwo into his highest tower and bringing it down. Mika stretched her arm across the distance and made it a massive force of psychic energy, swinging at Mewtwo and batting him away. The empowered Pokémon encased himself in a bubble and lunged at Mika again, but she countered with her own bubble at near-equal strength. Finally, both psychics flew to opposite ends of the arena, flying several meters above it. Both channeled strong surges of psychokinetic energy, and both unleashed devastating beams that connected in a perfect center.

"Mew! !" Mew saw this before, during his own squabble with Mewtwo. But how it would end, he was eager to know. The bright-blue and bright-pink continued to shove, and both overpowered the other at certain intervals. But Mewtwo's fate was nigh, as Mika merged herself with the psychic and connected with Mewtwo's beam, piercing her former master's chest with both their combined energies.

_"UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ With no strength left to fight, and lots of blood and bruises, Mewtwo fell to the ground with a forceful thud. Mika took calm land afterward, her body returning to its normal color as she smiled at the Imaginary Friends.

"YAAAAAAY!" they cheered.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHH!" cheered her ecstatic audience.

"_Seven Lights_ is going to be REALLY overpowered." Rainier already knew. (End song.)

_"…Mmmmmmmmm…"_ Mewtwo used whatever strength he had left to sit up. _"Well done… Mika… I'm proud to have had you… as my student."_

She could only smile in thanks.

_"You are now… a member of the White Lotus… as the Psychic Master. Just as Jagar has surpassed Clockwork… and Rachel, Piandao. You are now at the next level of your bending."_

"All that crud and NOW I'm at the next level? ?"

_"A danger… exists in this world. It has… for many eons. You… and the other members… will go to war in the future. In a few months… they will be gathering for a meeting. Ask one of your other friends… to show you the way."_

Mika nodded seriously.

_"Good luck… Mika… we, the White Lotus… leave the Next Generation to you. …"_ And that was it.

Mika and her friends gathered around to bow their heads in respect. But at that moment, Mewtwo opened an eye and sat up again. _"What are you all standing around for? ! I'm not dead, I'm trying to catch some shut-eye! You ever get locked in a climactic battle like that and not crash later?"_

"Um, no-no, no…" they all mumbled at once. With that, Mewtwo went back to sleep.

"Well, THAT killed the moment." Luna said.

Mika's summoning symbol was dropped on the ground as another puff formed, and Blooregard Q. Kazoo showed up. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late! Whose butt are we kickin'? ?"

"Sorry, Bloo, fighting's over!" Mika grinned.

"Aw, maaaan! I never get summoned for ANYthing." Bloo folded his arms.

"Heehee! Bye-bye, you guys!" Mika snapped her fingers, and all the Imaginary Friends disappeared.

**Age 31**

When the appointed time came, Rachel led Mika to a secret hideout in a cave, in which Angie opened the entrance with her earthbending. "Hey Angie, hey Fanny!" Mika greeted excitedly, seeing many friends. "Glad I can finally be in your club, too!"

"Glad to have you, Mika!" Angie beamed. "We all baked a cake to celebrate your membership!"

"Awww, thank yoooooo! So how many of you became Logia-"

"Ah-he-hem." They turned as their cloaked, shadowed leader walked up, beside a shadowed woman who seemed to hold a slingshot. "There will be plenty of time to discuss that later." His robe seemed to blow in a faint breeze.

Mika gasped, "You're-"

"I would prefer it if you not say my name." His red eye narrowed. "There are ears everywhere, you know. Just call me… the Man With the Red Eye." He formed a grin.

**Somewhere above the world**

_"So… she has become a Logia."_ Spoke one of the World Rulers as they viewed the climactic battle through an eye inside a small pyramid.

_"I can't say I'm surprised. The way these characters blow up every little continent. It's agonizing to watch them."_

_"I will admit, I have a student myself, but I would dread if he became as monstrous as THESE so-called humans."_

_"If she's joining the Revolution, that could present a problem. It was already disconcerting to see the Granite girl become like that."_

_"I honestly thought, after they completed their infamous Firstborn Quest, our organization would be safe. But little kids; or little adults these days, seem to have no sense of class."_

_"Still, we don't need to worry about the psychic. I've already taken matters in my own hands."_ A female member said.

_"Oh, yes. The miserable girl, right?"_ asked a gloomy female member.

_"Well, of course. After all, physical power is no match to the power of politics."_

* * *

**And so ends the greatest day of the year, once again. But definitely the best birthday fic she got, I must say! We got to see more screenshots of Mika's life, and we ALSO got a glimpse of the World Rulers! They're a primary problem in the Seven Lights Saga, and definitely some of the worst villains in this series. And yes, Mika is also a Logia, she is insanely powerful now. Get ready for many overpowered creeps when it comes to _Seven Lights_! Also, meet the Foster's Friends again, they actually play an importance regarding the psychicbenders: you see, they're summoned from Foster's to fight for the psychicbenders! ;D More on that later! Also, a friend told me that in the Philippines, you're a kid until you're 19, so that's why Sunni's still an operative. :P Well, next time we will return to _NECSUS_! Later!**


End file.
